


[ART] A Lifetime of Love

by PotterArt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kind of), AU, Animagus, Art, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Character, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Illustration, Nonbinary Character, Pride, Sharing a Bed, blatantly ignoting the canon timeline, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: A lifetime of shared experiences. A lifetime of shared moments of quiet and peace, joy and love, grief and loss. A lifetime with a partner who’s always at your side, and a moment of just one more way to show that love to the world.





	[ART] A Lifetime of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts).



> I originally wanted to make a comic, but as it turns out I’m kinda bad at that so it turned into more of a series of illustrations / scenes. I wanted to make something happy that shows a little bit of their shared histories together. I tried to challenge myself by drawing the characters at different ages and picked this pairing because there’s not nearly enough content of them! I hope you like it!!
> 
> _(DISCLAIMER: This artist looked at the canon timeline and threw it out of the window. Of the astronomy tower. At full speed. I'm aware of the canon and historical inaccuracies and elected to ignore them in favour of creating a happy little story of a shared life for these two.)_

**Author's Note:**

> ((She said "Yes"))


End file.
